


First Weeks

by cookie_cookie_cookie



Series: The Novaks and their Kitty Boys [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Pet Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Writer Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie
Summary: The boys and their kits are getting to know each other. Just pure fluff with a sprinkle of angst.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester
Series: The Novaks and their Kitty Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	First Weeks

Dean wouldn’t allow Cas out of his sight for a second. He’d cling onto Cas’s pantleg and refuse to let go. Cas had to pry Dean off before heading off to work. When Cas had to go to the bathroom, Dean would follow him and then claw at the door, mewling for Cas to let him. When Cas went into his study to respond to student e-mails and upload assignments on the site, Dean would sit at his feet, playing a game or watching anime on Jimmy’s iPad. When he got bored of the iPad, he would set it down and crawl onto Cas’s lap. Sometimes, Dean would ask him questions about what he was doing on the computer. Other times, he’d quietly watch the screen as Cas drafted an e-mail to his colleagues or updated the syllabi.

Cas loved spending time with Dean for the most part. The boy was witty and had an adorably crude sense of humor. When Sam and Jimmy were off at the park, Dean and Cas would spend Friday nights on the couch, watching an old Western movie (Dean had taken to those types of films) and eating a big bottle of popcorn and some red vines. If it wasn’t an old Western film, it was an eighties action film or an old hit series from the sixties, like _Hawaii 5-0_ or _Doctor Who._

There were moments between them, however, that put Cas in a rather uncomfortable position. One Saturday evening, when Cas was grading essays, Dean had decided to crawl into his lap drowning in one of Cas’s old T-shirts, and stood to burrow his face into his master's neck.

Cas recognized this as ‘ _scenting_.’ Nekos would often scent their masters, budding friends or potential mates to familiarize themselves with the scents.

His whole body tensed. He could feel the kit’s warm breath tickling his skin as he inhaled and exhaled. Dean squirmed and moaned as his bony fingers migrated to his master’s button-down. Heat blossomed in Cas’s cheeks, making them tingle and hum, as the omega drew his nose over the sensitive skin. He quickly grabbed his kit’s wrists to stop him from moving any further. The growing arousal in the pit of his stomach made him feel disgusting, like one of those catpeople owners who would take advantage of their pets’ innocence and use them for sex. 

Dean looked up at him with sad eyes. Cas told him that he was tired and wanted to head to bed. He gave Dean one of his shirts to sleep with that night and went to sleep in his and Jimmy’s room.

In the mornings, Dean would insist on accompanying Cas to his workouts. Cas caught Dean staring at him a couple of times whenever he’d take his shirt off before doing some of his cardio workouts or strength training. He didn’t understand why. He knew he was fit and attractive. Other gym members or the personal trainers would ogle him and sometimes even flirt with him. But they’re human. And Dean was a catboy, and catpeople don’t feel attraction to humans.

Right?

Whenever Cas had to head to campus to deliver a lecture or conduct research or attend a meeting, Dean would throw a fit. It would take several hours for Jimmy to calm him down. Dean got along with Jimmy fairly well, and he and Sam were practically inseparable, but he was deeply attached to Cas. If he didn’t sleep with Cas’s scent around him, he’d have terrible nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and thrashing around until Jimmy or Cas rushed in to calm him down.

“We need to get a therapist for him,” Jimmy said one night while they were drinking hot tea and watching a Clint Eastwood film Dean insisted on watching. The two boys had fallen asleep on the blanket at the twins’ feet, their bodies coiled, their breaths soft and even.

“How, Jimmy? Do you see any catpeople therapists in the phonebook?”

Jimmy leisurely stirred his tea with his spoon.

“Well, there are some human psychologists willing to counsel catpeople. We can talk to Alex from the hospital. You know, the doctor who helped us figure out our boys were omegas.”

“Maybe. But do we have the time? Between the books we’re publishing, booking vet appointments, my hectic schedule and everything?”

“We can make time. And money’s clearly not an issue.”

Cas sighed. “Jimmy, you know how catboys are treated in this country. There aren’t many available doctors who are willing to treat catpeople. How much time will we have to make a trip if there aren’t any special therapists in the area?”

“I get your concern, Cassie, I really do. But you didn’t see the way Dean freaked out at the doc’s office the other day. He has PTSD. We may not have gotten official diagnosis, but I know it when I see it. The nightmares, the flashbacks, the loneliness..and I’m not gonna just sit around and let them suffer because some assholes refuse to get their heads out of their asses.”

“It isn’t _some_ assholes, Jimmy. It’s at least seventy-percent of the population. At least!”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll keep searching with or without your help until I find the member of the less than twenty percent of the populace with a license!”

Castiel sighed through his nostrils as he rubbed at the inner corners of his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll talk to Alex in the morning and see what I can do.”

“Thanks. S'all I ask.” 

\----

Sam is learning to read. Jimmy would spend afternoons with Sam in the office, Jimmy at his swivel chair with Sam in his lap and a book in his hand. Together, he would show Sam the letters and help him sound them out. Jimmy initially thought it would be too easy, but it actually improved the boy’s pronunciation. He also loved sitting on Jimmy’s lap and reading along with him. The catboy always wanted physical contact—sitting on his lap, holding hands, hugs, being carried and even kisses on the cheek. He was incredibly affectionate, which was normal for omega nekos according to Alex. Sam would beg Jimmy to bathe him. While he never understood why he wanted Jimmy to bathe him when he was fully capable of doing it himself, he found himself enjoying it more than he’d like to admit.

There's no doubt in any of the twins' minds that Sam and Dean were stunning—sharp features, smooth long legs, delicate skin, soft fur and peach fuzz, and striking eyes. They’ve grown more breathtaking since they started to fill out from all the food and water they were getting. Sam developed a rosier undertone, and his sea-green eyes were brighter. Whenever he smiled, Jimmy felt his heart skip a beat. The way the dimples in the boy's cheeks deepened. How his eyes glimmered with wonder. Despite all his hardships, Sam had a remarkably bright outlook on the world. He was understandably shy around new people, but he wasn't particularly cagey or paranoid. He had an insatiable thirst for knowledge. It reminded Jimmy of Cas when they were kids. Cas always had his nose buried in a book—whether it was an encyclopedia or an article in the newspaper. In grade school, Cas was generally quiet until you put him in a classroom. He'd shoot his hand up every five seconds, asking questions until the teachers got really annoyed and begged him to shut up. Jimmy chuckled at the memory.

"What's funny?" Sam asked, looking up from the page of the dictionary he was reading. 

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just thinking of when Cas and I were little."

"What about him?"

Jimmy bit his lip and sighed.

"Well, when Cas and I were growing up, Cas loved to read and learn new things." Jimmy chuckled deep in his throat. "When we were kids, Cas would always annoy the teachers whether by asking a bunch of questions or by correcting them whenever they got something wrong."

Sam set the dictionary aside and turned to face Jimmy.

"What's school like?"

Jimmy rested his elbows on his knees and moistened his lips.

"Well, school is a place where people go to learn. And school is different for everybody. For me, it was...interesting. I had friends in high school that I would hang out with after classes were over, and we would do a lot of fun things together—go to the movies, take fun road trips to different places, and stuff like that."

Sam frowned.

"What are classes? I've seen them in movies, but I don't know exactly what they are."


End file.
